the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:High-Elves/@comment-30753045-20170126223605/@comment-26128079-20170127142433
All elves have relatively pale( fair) skin, except for the Avari. Male elves do not have beards '''(some exceptions exist) and ''female elves are kind of like male elves, ''with broad shoulders and fairly flat chests. Hair color varies between "races", but note that '''not one single elf ever had completely black hair. The Vanyar only came back to Middle-Earth in the War of Wrath, but they frequently did have children with Noldorin elves before they came to middle-earth before the beginning of the frst age. The Vanyar were the tallest of the elves, they had blonde hair and they had the very most pale skin out of all the elves, hence their name, the "fair-elves". The Vanyar have light-grey eyes. The Noldor came back to Middle-Earth at the beginning of the first age, nearly all high-elves upon Middle-Earth were Noldor, or at least had some Noldo blood in their veins. The Noldor mostly have very dark brown hair or in VERY VERY VERY rare cases red hair. Noldorin elves mostly have grey eyes, different shades, darker than the Vanyar. They are slightly shorter than the Vanyar. The Telerin elves were the most numerous of the elves and therefore made more variations possible. The Teleri split into various sub-groups. Telerin elves are a little shorter than the Noldor. Their hair color is mostly brown( many shades of brown exist, some even so light that they almost seemed blonde) although their "royal" bloodlines and perhaps some other individuals could have silver hair. They mostly had grey or brown eyes, although in some very very rare cases (like Olwë), Telerin elves could have blue eyes. Falmari, sub-group of the Teleri: It is quite possible for a high-elf of Middle-Earth to have some Falmarin blood, as the Falmari and the Noldor were great friends before the kinslaying and many of them had children. The Falmari were slightly taller than the other Telerin elves as they lived within sight of the light of Valinor, and were thus much wiser. Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri. Sindar, sub-group of the Teleri: Most of the elves of Beleriand were Sindar, "grey-elves". They mostly stayed in Lindon after Beleriand sunk, but some who hated the Noldor moved east, to Mirkwood and Lóriën. They became the fairest and most wise and skillful of the elves of Middle-earth under the rule of Thingol and Melian the Maia in Doriath, and they are therefore sometimes referred to as "Elves of the Twilight" being neither true dark-elves nor light-elves'. ' Sindarin Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri. The Falathrim( "shore-elves", sub-group of the Sindar) also had the same hair and eye colors as the rest of the Sindar. Silvan, sub-group of the Teleri: Most elves of Middle-Earth in the third age were Silvan elves( "Wood-elves"). They were the forest-dwelling elves of Middle-Earth. In the late Third Age, the Silvan Elves mostly belonged either to the Galadhrim or to the Elves of Mirkwood. The Silvan Elves were descendants of the Nandor (and thus in origin Teleri), who had lingered in the Anduin Vales during the Great Journey of the Eldar in the Elder Days. The Silvan Elves hid themselves in their woodland realms beyond the Misty Mountains and became a scattered folk hardly distinguishable from Avari. While some of the Nandor continued to Eriador and later entered Ossiriand( these were the Laiquendi, the "green-elves"), some remained in the Vales of Anduin, and from these latter originated the Wood-elves. It is also told that some of the western Avari, dwelling in Eriador and the Anduin Vales, were friendly to the Eldar, and came to merge with the Wood-elves. These were Nelyarin Avari (Penni), from the third Clan (and therefore remotely akin to the Nandor and Sindar). When Beleriand sunk, many Sindar who didn't like the Noldor came to the homes of the Silvan (Mirkwood and Lóriën) and merged with them. Then about 1500 years later when Eregion fell, Noldor refugees came to Lóriën and merged with the Silvan elves there, making the Silvan elves a very mixed race in some places. Hair and eye color are mostly those common among the Teleri, but they often had dark or grey eyes. Those of Sindarin descend more often had a rather pale white skin-tone while those of Avarin descend often showed lavender or olive complexion. The Avari (Quenya: "unwilling"; or "the Refusers") were a branch of Elves that refused to make the Great Journey. When Oromë found the Elves that had awakened at Cuiviénen, he summoned them to come with him to Valinor. All the Minyar( the tribe that later became the Vanyar) and half of the Tatyar( the tribe that later became the Noldor) were persuaded, along with a third of the Nelyar( the tribe that became the Teleri), and followed Oromë into the west on the Great Journey. Their population was composed of half of the Tatyar and one third of the Nelyar (one third of the Nelyar was still MUCH more numerous than half of the Tatyar, since the Nelyar were so numerous to begin with). According to a tradition, their leaders in those old days were Morwë of the Tatyar and Nurwë of the Nelyar. They were after known by the name "the Unwilling", because they refused the summons. According to the legends, Orcs may be descended by Avarin elves captured and currupted by Melkor. Some Avari after the end of the First Age started to mingle with the scattered Nandor beyond the Misty Mountains and they became hardly distinguishable from them, afterwards known as Silvan Elves. It is told that no Avari Elves were to be found west of the Misty Mountains during the late Third Age. And as previously stated about the Silvan Elves, "Those of Sindarin descend more often had a rather pale white skin-tone while those of Avarin descend often showed lavender or olive complexion." This means that the Avarin elves had a slight Lavender or olive complexion in their skin. But since the aravi had 6-7 main tribes, consisting of either elves from Tatyarin and Nelyarin descent, and the fact that avarin traits changed in their isolation, their hair and eye color is hard to say anything about at all. But they would be based off of the traits of their ancient ancestors.